


peace in the quiet

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Teacher Evan "Buck" Buckley, mentioned eddie diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: A quiet sense of accomplishment
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	peace in the quiet

There’s a quiet kind of peace to working in his classroom on the weekend. Buck tries not to do it often. He’d prefer to spend that time with Christopher or Eddie when he’s off, but sometimes, a couple hours on a Saturday morning are unavoidable.

A half day to go with Eddie to the dentist at the beginning of the week and then a pain day so bad he could barely walk, let alone imagine teaching in various parts of the building, left him behind enough on his to do lists that he’s forced himself to come in.

He glances at Christopher to make sure he’s settled and occupied with his Switch, a book, a couple of snacks, and a bottle of water before he turns his focus to the grading in front of him. Usually, he wouldn’t bring Christopher with him, but with Eddie on shift, Christopher had begged to go with Buck instead of going to abuela’s like they’d planned. 

There’s a sense of accomplishment that comes with working through his students’ papers and pulling together plans for the week. It’s different from the accomplishment he feels from working with his students. Different from the accomplishment he felt after a callout with the 118 but it still leaves him proud of himself and the work he’s doing. The impact he knows he’s making. Even if some days it doesn’t feel like he’s doing anything at all.

It’s easy to get lost in his task. It’s quiet, so unlike the usual bustle he hears outside his doors during the week. All he hears is the quiet scratch of his pen across the papers, pages turning as he changes paper, Christopher shifting on the beanbag he claims each time he visits Buck’s classroom. His own foot tapping against the floor. It’s peaceful. 

When the alarm on his phone rings after two hours, he’s made a decent dent in his grading and has materials pulled for the week. He’ll have to come in early Monday to finish, but Buck’s pleased with his progress. 

“Ready to go, Chris?” He packs his school bag, glancing up to see Christopher slowly rising to his feet, Switch, book, and the empty remains of his snacks still on the beanbag. “You want help, Superman?” Buck offers even though he knows Christopher will turn him down. He’s grown to be so independent - so much like Eddie even if the other man won’t admit it. Sometimes, Buck aches for the little boy he’d first met who would beg for piggyback rides or who sought out support. 

“I got it, Buck.” Christoper smiles widely, squinting behind his glasses. “We’re going to the Thai place for lunch, right, Buck? You said.” Buck nods. He’s been looking forward to their weekend Buck/Chris time all week, a detour into school isn’t going to stop their lunch plans. 

“Thai for lunch and then the grocery store. Your Dad’s not going to have time. And you gotta eat. So it’s you and me, kid. Then maybe the park?” When Christopher gets to him, Buck lets him drop his book and the Switch in his open backpack. 

“Let’s get outta here. You ready?” Christopher nods, leading the way out of the classroom, Buck easily falling in step behind him once he’s turned off the lights and locked the door. 

Christopher and Buck’s quiet chatter fills the air as they walk out to the Jeep ready for their next adventure. 


End file.
